Second Chances
by fromciarawithlove
Summary: This story is how I want Season 3 to be. It's Nate and Jenny centric, but other couples and friendships will be involved. Rated K for now, but it may go up to M at some point.
1. A Wonderful Day for a Wedding

Just the new fic that I am writing. I know I haven't updated Summer Kind of Wonderful for a while, but the inspiration is still a little bit gone.

I've been trying to think of a good idea for a Nate and Jenny fic, so I decided to do my own version of Season 3.

I know it won't be like this in the show, but thats what fanfic is for!

Enjoy!

Banner Link - .

A Wonderful Day for a Wedding

"Ooh look a ham and pineapple hedgehog" Nate commented picking one of the cocktail sticks up between his finger and thumb. Jenny slapped his hand away gently.

"The buffet isn't open yet" She informed him smiling.

He put it down "You look really beautiful" he told her grinning at her.

She twirled around in her magenta coloured dress, "I know" she replied winking at him. "I did design the dresses" she said.

"The dress is amazing" he added making her smile again.

"Thanks" she said quietly, and in a sudden movement she pushed a kiss to his lips.

He held her at the waist drawing her nearer to him "Someone might see" he murmured.

Jenny pulled back "I know" she said seriously her phone buzzing "Oh no Blair is having some kind of nervous breakdown I better go and make sure she's okay. She is so neurotic as a bridesmaid" she informed and she placed a kiss on his cheek "I'll see you during the ceremony" she promised him.

"Okay tell Lily I said good luck, oh and your dad" he reminded her. She nodded and went off in the direction of one of the many adjacent doors, he moved his hand towards the food covered table again "_Don't even think about it_" he heard Jenny shout.

He pulled his hand back, that girl knew him to well.

Jenny ran into the room where Lily, Serena, and Blair were getting ready "What's the problem?" she asked closing the door quietly behind her.

"This dress you designed makes my arms look fat" Blair shouted grabbing hold of a non existent piece of fat on her arm.

Jenny rolled her eyes "Your arms aren't fat Blair, and the dress is strapless so that's impossible anyway. Just relax, it isn't your wedding" she told her as she went over to Lily, who looked surprisingly serene considering she was the bride. Although this would her third wedding, so she must have been used to it.

"You look beautiful Lily" she whispered suddenly overcome with emotion at the sight of her new stepmother, it was cheesy but weddings made Jenny really emotional.

"Thank you and thank you so much for making the dresses they are beautiful Jenny" Lily said smiling up at Jenny who smiled back.

"I better check on my dad, make sure he and Dan are ready, you know what they're like" Jenny said happily as she left the room.

She knocked on her father's room and Eric pulled the door open and smiled at her "Hey J" he said smiling at her "You look hot" he commented.

Jenny grinned "So I've been told" she replied.

"What by that secret boyfriend of yours?" he asked teasing her smiling.

Jenny shrugged "Maybe" she whispered placing her finger to her lips.

Eric raised an eyebrow but Jenny ignored him and made a beeline for her brother who was struggling with his tie. "You are so clumsy" she muttered grabbing hold of it.

"What? It's fiddly" he responded allowing her to tie it for him.

"There you look smart as a button, or something like that" she told him grinning, "Where's dad?" she asked him noticing that her father was nowhere in sight.

"Practicing his vows, he said he would murder anyone that interrupted him before it was time for the wedding" he told her.

Jenny nodded "Right well its ten minutes till game time, so be out early okay. It's the bride that is supposed to be late" she told him.

Dan shook his head "She is so OCD about this wedding" he muttered under his breath.

Eric shrugged "Maybe it's because she's in love" he said dragging the last word out.

Dan threw him a questioning gaze "Yeh but who with?" he asked.

"Just breathe Blair, just walk down the aisle you'll be fine" Blair repeated to herself for the fifth time in a mantra like fashion.

Jenny looked at Serena "Why is she doing that?" she asked her quietly.

"I don't know Blair, has wedding issues and I suppose she sees this as practice for her own" Serena suggested.

Jenny looked at Blair who taking deep breaths "She's crazy"

Serena nodded "Yeh that too" she replied smiling.

Blair stepped on to the aisle after Serena and Jenny had made their way down, she was last because well she had only been made a bridesmaid as an after thought on Lily's part. She walked down as gracefully as she could, she was extremely aware of Chuck's presence in the seats as he stared at her that same proud smile he wore every time she did something – special or not.

The ceremony went without a hitch, it was perfect just like it should have been and now Jenny was completely relaxed - her months of planning to make this day special for her father and Lily had been worth it.

Jenny was sat at the top table and she could see Nate eyeing her from his table slightly further away, he was currently talking to Jenny's grandmother and looked as though he wanted to throttle her. Jenny smiled at him and he returned the smile.

He got up and made his way over to the table "You aren't going to ask me dance" he said pouting at her jokingly as he leant on the table.

Jenny looked around herself to make sure no one was paying them attention "I can't, no one is supposed to know about us. Remember?" she asked him.

He shrugged "One dance couldn't hurt" he muttered holding his hand out to her.

Jenny smiled "I guess not" she replied taking his hand as he pulled her up.

It was a slow song of course, Nate wasn't exactly the dancing type he was limited to a waltz that had been forced upon him at a young age.

"So did you enjoy talking to my grandmother?" she asked him as he placed his arms loosely around her waist.

He grinned "She's very talkative, like another Humphrey I could mention. But she's so proud of you. All she talked about was the fact you made these dresses and got into a design school while I just sat there pretending to be surprised by all this news" he informed her.

Jenny sighed "I know that it's hard with everyone not knowing, but when everyone found out last time that you had even kissed me it completely overshadowed the fact that we even liked each other. I just don't want to risk what we have" she replied quietly praying that no one would over hear.

Nate smiled "I know, I get it, I just wish I could kiss you right now" he whispered edging her slightly closer.

Jenny blushed giggling, "Maybe later" she whispered.

"Is that a promise?" he asked her.

Jenny nodded "You can meet me outside after the speeches and you can do all the kissing you want" she told him kinking her eyebrow.

Nate grinned, "Sounds like a plan" he whispered.

A glass somewhere in the room was being tapped and the dancing finished and Nate returned to his table whilst Jenny joined her brother at the top table.

"You and Nate looked cosy" he commented staring at his younger sister.

Jenny rolled her eyes "We were just dancing, you know people are allowed to do that at weddings its tradition" she retorted folding her arms. "You got your speech ready?" she asked him.

He nodded glumly "It sucks, but it's finished" he replied.

Jenny patted his arm "I'm sure you'll do just fine" she reassured him.

He shrugged "No one cares what I have to say anyway they just want to hear dad tell some hideously embarrassing story about his band days"

Jenny shuddered at the thought "Well they will get what they want then, he never misses an opportunity" she muttered as her dad stood up "Get ready to be humiliated" she whispered and Dan smiled.

"I have to say your dad's speech was a killer" Nate whispered, he and Jenny were currently sat outside on the steps of the hall where the wedding was being held.

Jenny looked at him incredulously "Shut up, he talked about having long hair and being a _dude_ it was one of the worst I've heard" she mumbled remembering all the other speeches her father had given.

Nate placed his arm snugly around her waist and she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I missed you today" he whispered against her cheek. They had been spending almost every day together during the summer. He had only gone to Europe with Vanessa for a week because they had both realised that they couldn't be friends after what had happened between them.

The day he got back he and Jenny had run into each other. Somehow they had just start dating, as if no drama had ever occurred between them, but this time in secret as not to gain anymore unwanted problems.

Jenny smiled "I missed you too" she replied her lips finding his casually in the dark.

They remained still for a moment, as Nate stared at her his fingers laced through her blonde hair; it had grown longer over the summer and he often found himself fiddling with it.

"When are we going to tell everyone about us?" Nate asked and Jenny pursed her lips.

"We've talked about this Nate, I just want to enjoy the summer with you. I don't want this to be ruined" she whispered her hands clasped together as she spoke.

"Summer is nearly over Jenny" he responded his hands falling suddenly into his lap.

Jenny looked at him slowly "What do you want me to say?"

Nate shrugged "I don't know" he murmured.

Eric exited the hall, he had been told to look for Jenny by his mother, and apparently it was time for her to throw the bouquet. His eyes looked across the steps below him and his mouth fell slightly as he was greeted by the sight of Jenny and Nate seated next to each other both of them looking slightly pensive.

It couldn't be? Could it? Jenny's secret boyfriend couldn't possibly be Nate, she would have told him. But now that Eric was staring at them it seemed all together possible Jenny had seemed to gain her in love glow just after Nate returned from Europe he just hadn't thought about it.

Eric coughed gently, but the couple didn't stir so he decided he would play dumb and just call out Jenny's name "Jenny…" he called loudly into the darkness. He saw her move slightly as she cast a look over at Nate who nodded as if to say their conversation was over.

Jenny moved up the stairs quickly "What's up Eric?" she asked him her voice dry and with a slight sad tinge to it.

"My mom is throwing the bouquet… she wants all the girls to be there" he informed her, his eyes dancing with hers as she attempted to regain her smile.

"Oh okay then" she muttered quickly looking at Nate who had remained seated on the steps. "Let's go" she said stepping back inside.

Jenny walked quickly over to where all the girls were standing, but she didn't really care about catching the stupid bouquet she just wanted to figure things out with Nate. Her eyes travelled across the people filled room but he wasn't there, her eyes were forced back to the girls fighting for the bouquet when it hit her hard in the face. "Ouch" she mumbled as she swiftly bent down to pick it up.

All the other girls groaned as Lily chuckled lightly "Looks like Jenny's next to go down the aisle" she said sweetly patting Jenny's arm gently.

Jenny smiled somewhat forcedly at her, Blair gave Jenny a dark look "I can't believe you caught it" she said her voice annoyed as she stood beside her friend.

"You can have it, I don't want it" Jenny muttered foisting the flowers at her.

Blair gave her a strange look as Jenny stalked off in the direction of the toilets. Jenny pushed the bathroom door open and felt the cold breeze hit her face as she entered a cubicle and sat down. She felt as though at any second tears could cascade down her reddened cheeks and force her to be honest with herself.

Nate could be completely there for her and it still felt as though he was breaking her heart.

She heard someone enter the bathroom and she silenced the noise of her heavy breathing. She heard a gentle tapping on her cubicle door; she wasn't going to answer it until she heard him say her name.

"Jenny…" he questioned softly leaning against the door.

Jenny knew that she looked awful but she opened the door in spite of it. His eyes smiled easily at her as he stepped inside the cubicle locking the door behind him.

"Should I be on my knee right now?" he asked her sweetly barely noticing the fact she was on the verge of crying.

Her noise crinkled in confusion, until she understood the reference "I don't think we need to go that far" she whispered, a small smile threatening to expose itself.

He knelt down and clutched her hand in his, covering her small fingers protectively. "I didn't mean to upset you earlier" he explained.

"I know" she replied "I will tell my dad, but we can until he gets back from his honey moon?" she asked him.

He smiled nodding "I just don't want to feel like being in love with you is something I should be ashamed of" he informed her placing a kiss atop of her head.

Jenny eyes lit up as she gazed at him "In love with me?" she whispered almost to herself.

He nodded "I love you Jenny, I think I knew it the night you kissed me after we had that argument. I've just been hiding since then and doing stupid things, but I want to stop hiding" he told her his lips softly placed over hers stealing her breath.

She allowed their mouths to rest together for a moment before slowly pulling back "I love you too" she whispered resting her forehead gently on his.

Nate grinned "Well that is very good news" he replied kissing her gently on her lips.

TBC...

Read and Review :)

xx

Return to Top


	2. Drunken Words speak Sober Thoughts

OMG, sorry about how long this took! I have been SO busy with work and college and have had barely any time.

Anyway thank you for reviewing the first chapter, and I hope you like this installment.

* * *

Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

Jenny was currently in her suite at the hotel, Lily had been nice enough to pay for all of them to stay there the night, well all of her, Dan, Eric, Serena, Blair, Chuck and of course Nate. She was on her bed reading The Notebook she had read it a million times but she couldn't get enough of it, a knock on her door pulled her away from Noah and Allie kissing in the rain.

She jumped off of her bed and walked over to the door quickly pulling it open, she was greeted by Eric who was holding a stolen bottle of champagne in one hand and some chocolate in the other he grinned at her.

Jenny smiled "I see you come bearing gifts, come in" she said happily allowing her best friend to enter.

Eric sat on the bed "We need to talk about something" he informed her.

Jenny raised her eyebrows "Do we? What?" she asked him joining him on the bed talking a big gulp of champagne.

"You and Nate" he stated a smiling playing on his lips, Jenny spat the drink on the bed in front of her.

"How d-do you know?" she whispered stuttering at him.

"I saw you earlier together on the steps" he replied grinning.

Jenny hit him lightly on the leg "You acted like you hadn't, you liar" she replied laughing. "We've been dating this summer" she explained smiling just at the thought.

Eric nodded "I think its great, you two are so perfect for each other, and I really hoped it would work out" he said clapping his hands excitedly. "Is he a good kisser?" he asked her chuckling.

Jenny nodded "Amazing, I mean you can tell that just from looking at him, with a face like that how could he be bad?" she replied laughing. "He told me that he loved me tonight" she added her eyes glistening.

Eric's eyes widened "That is so great Jenny, seriously I happy really happy for you" he told her smiling again.

Jenny nodded "I know" she whispered sipping from the bottle again and grabbing a chocolate. "I am so hungry I couldn't eat anything in that dress, it was like a vice" she said stuffing it into her mouth haphazardly.

Eric watched her for a moment "Have you and Nate, you know?" he asked her suddenly.

Jenny shook her head, the grip tightening on the bottle in her hand "We haven't really talked about it" she said quietly. It was the truth - for some reason Nate never seemed to want to talk about it.

Eric nodded "I guess it's because he really cares about you, he doesn't want to rush you" he suggested.

She shrugged smiling "Sometimes I wish he was a little bit more forceful" she giggled.

He laughed "Maybe you'll have to be the one to initiate it then" he said.

Jenny thought for a second "Maybe I will" she said happily sticking her tongue out at him.

***

Jenny made her way down the hotel corridor, she wasn't exactly walking she was more stumbling down it. She had drunk most of the champagne and was definitely feeling merry as she tapped on his hotel room door, a giggle spilling from her lips.

He pulled the door open and smiled when he saw her "Hey, what are you doing here so late?" he asked her quietly as she leant against the door frame.

Jenny smiled dopily "I wanted to see you" she whispered, her voice wobbling with her drunkenness.

Nate raised an eyebrow at her "Are you a little bit drunk Jenny?" he asked her, his tone one of concern more than anger.

Jenny shook her head dramatically as she giggled again, Nate smiled at her in his usual amused manner. "NOPE" she said loudly as her hand slid off the door frame causing her to fall forward slightly into his chest.

Nate held onto her by her arms steadying her against himself "Do you want to sit down?" he asked her moving a strand of hair from her face.

Jenny nodded "Okay" she replied running over to his bed and laying on it, giggles cascading around the room as they fell from her lips.

Nate laughed, she was adorable even when drunk, he moved over to the bed and took a seat next to where she was laying "So what did you want to see me about then?" he whispered his hand running through her hair.

Jenny looked at him her eyes husky from the drink "I want to, _you know_, you know" she mumbled waving her arms around.

Nate looked at her carefully "Actually I don't _know_" he replied grinning at her not understanding what on earth his girlfriend was talking about.

"I want to have sex with you, DUH" she said loudly breathing out heavily as she finished the sentence, her eyes slid shut for a second before she watched him again.

Nate's mouth formed an o shape "I'm not sure we should right now. I think I would be taking advantage of you" he told her.

Jenny smiled sleepily "I'm giving you the advantage. Take it" she commanded placing her hand on his leg.

Nate chuckled "Come on Jenny don't be silly, maybe you should get some sleep. You are a little bit worse for wear" he told her, Jenny closed her eyes.

"Why don't you want me?" she muttered sadly.

Nate placed his hand on hers gently "Jenny you know that I do want you, I just want you to be sober when you make the decision to sleep with me" he explained carefully his voice slightly raw.

Jenny opened her eyes slowly "Okay" she said "Can we go to sleep now?" she asked him laying her head closer to him.

Nate smiled at her "Of course we can" he murmured softly as he stood up for a moment Jenny wasn't asleep yet but she had her eyes closed and didn't look as though she was going to move from the middle of the bed. Nate gently picked her up and placed her underneath the covers at the pillow end of the bed. He removed the t-shirt he had been wearing and slid in next to her, she moved so that her head was resting on his chest.

***

Jenny eyes were heavy, as she allowed them to open the light in the room burning into them painfully. Her hair was sticking to one side of her face and the other side of her face was being tickled by the small hairs on Nate's chest. She slowly lifted her head; it ached as she did so as if a small hammer was tapping against her temple.

She rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed "Hey how're you feeling?" she heard him ask her sleepily.

"Like death" she muttered her voice slightly croaky.

Nate moved so that he was kneeling behind her "Champagne hangovers are the worst" he said kissing her gently on the neck.

Jenny shivered her mind struggling to remember what happened last night, how did she even get into Nate's room?

"How did I get in here?" she asked him standing up.

Nate smiled at her "You uh came to see me last night" he informed her. He knew that once she remembered what happened she would be embarrassed.

Jenny looked at him "Why are you smiling at me? What did I do?" she asked him nervously.

"Nothing, we chatted and then you fell asleep" he told her as he stood up as well.

Jenny felt awful but as she looked at Nate, who still looked pristine even though he had been asleep, her stomach filled with butterflies. She frowned at him "Oh okay then" she said simply. "Can I have some water?" she asked him.

Nate nodded "Sure I'll get some from the mini bar" he told her and went off into the living room part of his suite.

Jenny looked in the mirror she looked pretty awful her make up had smeared down her cheeks and her hair was messy. But Nate had apparently ignored how she looked because he was being really nice to her, she knew that part of the reason he was being so nice was because of how ridiculously she had behaved the night before. Yes she did remember, but she knew that Nate would pretend that she hadn't been stupid and she didn't really want to bring it up again.

Nate came back into the room and passed her a glass of water he pressed a kiss to her cheek "You better go back to your own room soon, I'm sure Rufus and Lily will want to say goodbye to you" he told her sitting down on one of the arm chairs in the room.

Jenny gulped down the drink and nodded "Yeh I guess so" she replied glugging the rest of the water down. "I'll call you later" she promised him kissing him softly on the cheek, she didn't want to kiss his lips knowing that this particular morning her breath wouldn't exactly be too fresh.

Nate smiled "Alright then" he said "I love you" he added.

Jenny grinned at him "I love you too" she replied quietly as she stepped out of his room.

Nate smiled to himself as he walked back over to his bed and noticed than in between the pillows Jenny's necklace had fallen there, he picked it up carefully. He'd have to give it to her next time he saw her.

***

Nate tapped the desk in front of him he yawned as he watched people rush past him in the busy office. Chuck had offered Nate a summer position at Bass Industries and even though it made him a nice bit of money it was incredibly dull especially since Chuck had made him into some sort of secretary.

Nate's phone rang and he looked at which light was flashing, it was Chuck ringing him from inside his office. Nate picked it up "What do you want Chuck?" he asked.

"That is no way to speak to your manager" Chuck replied his voice thick with sarcasm.

Nate rolled his eyes "Whatever, what do you want me to go and get for you?" Nate asked - Chuck called him at lunchtime everyday to go and get him something from Starbucks.

"Well I was wondering if you could get me one of the BLT's today, you literally can not beat a Starbucks BLT" Chuck replied.

Nate sighed miserably "Right of course not" he muttered "I'll go and get it now" he told him putting the phone back down.

Nate pulled his jacket over his shoulders and grabbed his man bag. For some reason he always ended up paying for Chuck's lunch, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it, but it wasn't like Chuck couldn't either.

He looked at his cell phone and saw that he had a text he unlocked it and smiled when he saw it was from Jenny.

_Just texting you to cheer you up a little bit, I know Chuck is working you hard! _

_Are you busy tonight? Love you xx _

He decide to text her back once he got back from his Starbucks run, he left the office and shivered - it was surprisingly crisp for the end of August. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself as he crossed the street.

He entered Starbucks and was greeted by a familiar scent, as he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes "Guess who" she whispered against his ear.

He laughed "Mm I might need to think about which one of my girlfriends it could be" he told her.

Jenny took her hands away and pinched him on the hip "That was mean" she mumbled her lips pouting.

Nate placed a kiss on her lips softly and she smiled against him "What are you doing here?" he asked her as they joined the longest queue he had ever seen.

Jenny shrugged and grinned at him "You told me about the daily visits, and I missed you. It's been like three whole days since I last saw you" she said happily linking her arm with his.

Nate smiled "Aren't you worried someone might see us together?" he asked her.

Jenny shook her head "Not really, besides I doubt anyone on this side of town actually uses Gossip Girl" she said casting her hand round the coffee shop. Nate looked around she was right everyone in there was a business man or woman.

"I guess you're right" he agreed.

Once they reached the front of the queue, Jenny's arm suddenly fell from Nate's.

"Oh my God Vanessa, I didn't know you worked in _this_ Starbucks" Jenny commented looking cautiously at Nate.

Vanessa smiled at the pair of them "Yep, have done for a couple of weeks. No offense but it pays more than your dad" she told Jenny.

Jenny's laughed but it was strained "I'm not surprised" she replied.

Vanessa looked at them both "So are you to getting coffee together?" she asked them, her tone was actually one of disinterest rather than jealousy.

"No I was getting a sandwich for Chuck, I'm temping at Bass Industries, and I happened to bump into Jenny" he said pointing at her, Jenny grinned at Vanessa.

"I was picking up some stuff nearby" Jenny mumbled.

Vanessa nodded "Cool, what can I get you?" she asked them.

Jenny looked at the menu "I'll just have a hot chocolate with caramel in it please, with whipped cream on the top" she said.

"I just need a BLT and a latte please" Nate requested.

Vanessa nodded "Okay take a seat someone will bring them over to you" she told them.

Nate and Jenny rushed over to a table as far away from the table as they could manage and sat down.

Jenny breathed out "That could have gone very wrong" she pointed out.

Nate nodded in agreement "Yeh nice save with 'I was picking stuff up' line" he told her.

Jenny kicked him under the table "Oh shut up" she said blushing slightly.

He smiled at her "I got your text I just didn't have a chance to reply before" he informed her.

Jenny smiled "Well I thought we could hang out tonight at mine, Dan's out doing something" she explained.

Nate smiled "Sure I'd like to hang out, anything to take my mind off of the mind numbing job that is being Chuck's assistant" Jenny placed her hand on top of his.

"You look hot in a suit thought, so it's not all bad" she told him her lips curling into a smile.

Nate laughed "Thanks, although I doubt that is why Chuck hired me" he replied.

Jenny giggled "You never know, we are talking about Chuck" she joked.

Nate raised his eyebrows "Are you implying my best friend has a man crush on me?" he asked her in disbelief.

Jenny shook her head "I was kidding, you're pretty but you're dumb" she mocked.

Nate clutched his chest dramatically "That hurt" he mumbled.

"Don't worry I love you anyway" she whispered winking at him.

Nate grinned "Now that's a bit better" he replied smirking back at her.

"Here are your hot chocolate, latte and BLT" a waiter said placing the items on the table.

Jenny smiled appreciatively at him "Thank you" she told him.

He nodded sending a wink in her direction as he left the table. Nate stared at her as she blew the steam that was coming off of her hot chocolate.

"What?" she asked him noticing the look on his face.

He frowned "That waiter winked at you" he muttered, his tone one of annoyance.

Jenny shrugged smiling ruefully at him "So? He was just being friendly" she replied. "Are you jealous?" she asked him her tone sarcastic as she grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes "Guys are never just friendly and I'm not jealous" he replied, tutting under his breath.

Jenny laughed "Okay then" she replied disbelievingly, actually quite thankful she had the ability to make Nate jealous.

Nate's mobile rang, he looked at the caller id "Its Chuck" he groaned pressing the answer button.

"Where the hell is my sandwich?" Chuck shouted down the phone.

Nate breathed out "I only just got it, I'll be back in a few minutes" he muttered hanging up.

Jenny looked at him "Do you have to go?" she asked him, he nodded his face apologetic.

Jenny pouted at him "I call you later ok? I promise" he told her.

Jenny smiled "Alright then, have fun at work" she replied smiling at him.

He laughed at her "What?" she asked him looking down at her clothes. Nate used his finger to scrape off some of the whipped cream that coated her nose.

Jenny blushed furiously as he smiled at her "You're cute" he murmured.

"I'll come outside with you; I need to get back anyway. I'm supposed to be meeting Blair and Serena soon" she informed him standing up leaving her half filled cup on the table.

Nate smiled "Okay then" he replied warmly.

Once they had made their way out of the shop Nate pressed his lips to hers softly as his hand rested on her cheek gently caressing her cheek bone. Jenny felt the air being sucked from her lungs as her hand slid over his neck holding him against her. Nate traced the shape of her lips with his tongue, just as he was about to deepen the kiss Jenny's phone caused an interruption.

Jenny allowed her hand to slide off of his neck as she reached into her pocket, her eyes found his apologetically and he merely smiled in return his hand still firmly placed on her cheek.

"Hello" she said into the phone her voice slightly edgy.

"It's Blair, where the hell are you? You're 10 minutes late" Blair shrieked down the phone.

Jenny rolled her eyes "I'll be there in a minute, besides where's the fire?" she asked her.

"When we arrange a time to meet I expect you to get here on time" Blair responded, Jenny couldn't see her but imagined that her Yves Saint Laurent heel was tapping against the met steps erratically.

"Is Serena there?" Jenny asked.

Blair sighed emphatically "No" she said.

Jenny laughed "Then why are you only calling me?"

"Because Serena is always late, we're wasting time here Jenny, just get here okay?" Blair said her tone one of agitation.

Jenny frowned "Okay then. Bye" she said hanging up.

Nate looked at her expectantly "Blair is having one of her funny turns" she explained, he laughed he had been on the receiving end of those _funny turns_ many times.

Jenny smiled mirthlessly at him "I better get going" she said he nodded.

Nate pressed a kiss to her cheek "Text me when I can come over?" he asked.

Jenny nodded "Okay, see you tonight" she told him as she hailed a yellow cab.

Nate waved her off and made his way back to the office, knowing that the only thing that would get him through the next few hours was the thought of seeing Jenny that night.

* * *

Read and Review Please :)


	3. Well That's A First

**This chapter was really hard for me to write but I finally did it!**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Well That's A First

"What the hell took you so long? I called you at least ten minutes ago" Blair shouted as Jenny made her way up the steps.

Jenny sighed "I'm sorry I was a few blocks away. I was having coffee with someone" she explained.

Blair rolled her eyes "Well _someone _better have been more important than me" she huffed.

Jenny grinned "No one is more important than you Blair. Now what exactly is the emergency?" she asked her.

Blair smiled glad the attention was on her, "I start at NYU in a few days, and I don't have anything, and I mean _anything_ suitable to wear."

Jenny snorted "You class this as an emergency?" she asked her.

Blair nodded "Of course it's an emergency, Serena will be here soon and when she gets here we are going to get me a whole new autumn wardrobe" Blair informed her.

Jenny shook her head; Blair interrupted her kissing Nate to buy clothes? It wasn't that Jenny didn't like shopping, she would have just liked a few more seconds with her boyfriend.

Serena dashed up the steps to meet her friends "Hi guys, sorry I'm late" she told them.

Blair shook her head "Come on we need to get going" she said making her way down the steps.

Serena eyed Jenny "Where do we need to get going too exactly?" she asked.

Jenny smiled "Blair has a shopping emergency" Jenny informed her, the sigh practically running out of her mouth.

Serena nodded "Of course she does" she muttered following her friend down the stairs.

***

"Nathanial since when did it take over a half hour to pick up a sandwich?" Chuck asked his friend.

Nate merely grimaced in response "It was the lunch rush" he mumbled in response.

Chuck nodded disbelievingly "Right and a certain ex girlfriend of yours just happens to work there?" he said.

Nate nodded "I assume you are talking about Vanessa, as we both know Blair isn't exactly the coffee shop type"

Chuck shot him a look "She isn't the affair having type either" he replied sternly.

Nate chuckled "Also true. But I actually didn't know that Vanessa worked there until today, it was just busy" he repeated.

Chuck smiled "You are an awful liar, which means either you and Brooklyn are back on, or you've managed to get anything girl to fall under your spell" Chuck said raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Nate shrugged "Well Vanessa and I are definitely over" he told him.

Chuck decided to drop the subject clearly Nate was in one of his coy moods, he was very boring when was trying to lie.

"Good… you can finish early if you want I don't have anything specific for you to do. I'll see you in the morning" Chuck told him grinning as though letting Nate go home a few hours early was the kindest thing he had ever done.

Nate smiled appreciatively "Thanks Chuck, see you tomorrow" he said nodding at his friend and grabbing his bag and coat.

Chuck smirked "I'm sure you'll have a lovely evening whatever _it_ is you do" he said quietly.

***

"Jenny put that _thing _down immediately. No one I associate with is going to wear something like that. Ever" Blair practically screeched as she ran over to Jenny taking the dress out of her hands.

Jenny wrinkled her nose "I like it" she muttered, knowing that protest was futile.

Blair rolled her eyes "Well that's lovely, but we're shopping for me" Blair replied dragging Jenny over to a different rack of clothing.

Jenny's phone buzzed in her bag and releasing herself from Blair's grip she got it out.

_Chuck let me off early. _

_When is Blair going to release you from shopping duty?_

_Xx_

Jenny traced her fingers over her phone, grinning like a maniac.

Blair poked Serena in the hip to attract her attention and to point out Jenny's sudden change in facial expression.

"Got an interesting text there _Jenny?_" Blair asked as she yanked the phone from Jenny's hands.

Blair quickly read the text her eyes widening at each word "Oh my actual God" she whispered. "No way" she breathed.

Jenny chewed on her bottom lip and fiddled with the button on her jacket "Are you and him like a _thing_?" Blair practically gasped.

Jenny looked at her "Um we've been seeing each other recently" Jenny mumbled in response.

Blair looked at her carefully, while Serena looked at each of them in turn blankly. "Seeing who? Who's a thing? I'm so confused" she said staring at them.

Jenny averted her eyes to Serena's face "Nate and I have been dating" she told her slowly.

Serena frowned "But we live together now, how did I not notice that you guys were dating again?" she asked her.

Blair gave Serena a look "You kind of have this thing, its called narcissism" Blair replied smiling at her friend.

Serena hit her playfully "Oh yes and you've never been self involved" she replied.

Jenny watched the pair of them; she could so easily just slip away without them even noticing.

"Anyway back to you and Nate. Why are you back together? He didn't exactly treat you right did he?" Blair asked her confused and outraged by this whole thing.

Jenny raised her eyebrow "You are one to talk, you got back together with him, after everything that happened between you two" she retorted. She knew that it was a low blow but she needed to stick up for herself.

Blair opened her mouth to speak but words failed her – Jenny was right she had got back together with him.

Serena put an arm around Jenny "Well personally I think its great, you guys are adorable together" she said happily.

Jenny smiled thankfully at least Serena was being supportive "Thanks. Could you do me a favour? Can you not tell Dan about us, we haven't told my dad yet and I want to do that before Dan finds out" Jenny explained.

Serena nodded "Sure, I do remember Dan's feelings about you guys. I'll keep my lips zipped" Serena promised.

"Thank you" Jenny replied.

Blair folded her arms "I guess I can get on board this whole Nate and Jenny train. I can't believe he described it as _releasing_ you from shopping. You like shopping, it's not a chore" she mumbled irritably.

Jenny laughed "Don't worry I'll be sure to mention that to him later" she said.

Blair smiled "Good. I guess you can go and meet your pretty boy if you want to" she told her.

Jenny grinned thankfully "Are you sure? I can see him later" Jenny replied.

Blair rolled her eyes "I'm sure, I can see by your face you have no interest in hanging out with me when you could be making out with your boyfriend" Blair replied dryly.

Jenny hugged her "Thanks. I'll call you later. Bye Serena" she called happily waving at them.

***

Jenny got home not long after leaving the store, earlier that day she had made a decision – tonight was _the_ night.

Her hands trembled ever so slightly as she got changed, she wasn't going to surprise Nate by dressing in a flack coat and underwear, and she wasn't that obvious. She did however pick out the new underwear set she had chosen a couple of days before hand and put her favourite dress on over the top of it.

She smoothed her dress down as she walked into the living room and lit a couple of candles it was cliché but it made the room look nicer. Her head snapped up as she heard a knock on the door.

Jenny rushed over to it and pulled it open and smiled as she saw him standing there, his hair messy from the breeze outside and his mouth pulled into a smile.

"Hey" he said softly "you look incredible" he murmured leaning forward to place a light kiss on crimson painted lips.

Jenny smiled "Thanks" she said quietly staring at him as she pulled him inside.

Nate smiled "Someone's eager today" he commented, enjoying her playfulness.

Jenny shrugged "It's been a while since we could spend an evening together, you know _alone_" she explained sitting down on the coach with him beside her.

He pulled her towards him "I know that's the trouble with sneaking around" he replied kissing her temple softly.

Jenny looked at him "Actually, it's not quite as secret as we had hoped. Blair and Serena may have found out that we are dating" she said her shoulders clenching slightly whilst waiting for his reaction.

Nate opened and closed his mouth and then coughed, "Oh" he mumbled.

Jenny turned so that she was facing him "It was an accident, Blair grabbed my phone…"

Nate pressed his finger to her lips "Shh its okay. I don't mind." He reassured her rubbing her hip lovingly.

Jenny smiled "Good, but anyway; I wanted to do something tonight Nate and before I suggest it, I want you to know that I have thought about it a lot" she told him.

He looked at her carefully "What do you want to do? Join the circus, get married in Vegas?" he asked her slowly.

Jenny grinned "Well neither of those. I want to have sex" she said bluntly watching his face change.

"Uhh" he mumbled. It wasn't like he had never had sex before he had a _lot,_ it had just never seemed so important before. He knew that Jenny must have thought about this a lot, and that she really wanted to do it he just wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Jenny stared at him for a while waiting for him to reply "Are you going to say anything?" she asked him softly.

Nate nodded sharply "Okay" he said.

Jenny's eyes narrowed "Okay…" she repeated.

"We can have sex, but can we at least watch a movie first. I'm concerned about performer's anxiety" he told her a silly grin on his face.

Jenny slapped his arm playfully "What did you want to watch?" she asked him.

He shrugged "I don't mind you can pick" he replied.

Jenny stood up and walked over to the collection of DVD's that she had harvested, and routed through them.

Her body shivered slightly from the thin material she was wearing and she rubbed her arms. She felt something snake around her waist and she turned her head Nate stared at her his face now serious.

He pressed his mouth to hers hotly without a word and she pulled her arms around his neck to support herself, his tongue pushed its way into her mouth and she gasped quietly as his thumb stroked her cheek bone.

Jenny pulled back from him and took his hand and started walking towards her bedroom. His eyes stuck to her back and she could feel their intensity as she pushed open the door and she allowed his lips to fuse to her neck.

***

His arm rested languidly around her hip as his tongue traced a line down the column of her throat. He did it in such a manner that made her stomach clench and her mouth run dry, she licked her lips anxiously unsure of what she was supposed to do next. Jenny allowed her hands to grip the sheets that their bodies were currently pressed against, she could tell by the darkness in his eyes that how much he wanted her – _desired _her, it made her own blue eyes burn with a secret passion she had yet to have released. She felt his hands slowly yet longingly slide underneath the loose camisole that covered her. They were warm, hot, even as they crawled up her stomach. As they reached her chest his eyes met with hers as if to pose a question _was she ready? _Jenny answered thoughtlessly as she grabbed the nape of his neck and forced his lips to hers.

Their mouths hot and moist rested against each other as he edged his tongue into her mouth, their tongues danced like flames against one another. He moved his hands so one of them enveloped her left breast with its palm; she shivered in spite of the heat she was feeling. For a moment they remained still his body pressed against hers laying down, just staring at one another, drinking each other in.

Jenny parted her lips to speak "I love you Nate Archibald" she whispered softly into the candlelight.

His free hand gently stroked the sensitive spot on her hip causing her mouth to spill open into a grin, "I love you too Jenny" he murmured his finger drawing a line on her hip bone.

His lips pushed against hers delicately and she allowed her fingers to slowly edge open the top button on the shirt he was wearing. It was dark blue, the exact same shirt he had been wearing the night they had kissed each other in the street. Jenny undid the rest of the buttons slowly and Nate lifted himself up slightly to allow her to remove it. It wasn't a rushed act it was slow and calm as he allowed his bare chest to lean against her. Jenny tilted her head so she could kiss him again, his hands slid out from underneath her top and he tugged at the bottom of it, Jenny sat up more and lifted her arms to allow him pull it over her head.

With their naked stomachs touching each other it occurred to Jenny that she had never felt more alive than she did in that moment. Her breath was heavy as he kissed her harshly on the lips, so hard that Jenny was sure he would leave a bruise. She placed her hand on his back as she rolled them both them leaving her on top of him. Now that she was straddling him she allowed him to move his hands to her hips, he held her tight. Jenny leant forward and kissed his cheek and allowed her lips to slowly trail down his neck and to his chest. He was so perfect that she want to soak him all up and never move from where she was at that moment.

* * *

TBC

Read and Review -- also that was my first go at writing a maturish scene.


	4. Just Your Average Day

This took me ages to write because I edited a lot :)

But I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm still completely enamored with my fictional world so I love writing this.

Thank you all for reviewing x

* * *

Just Your Average Day

Nate's hand ran up and down her hip gently and it made her shuffle slightly as it tickled her. She smiled at him her eyes warm and her finger tips fiddled with her hair.

He cleared his throat gently "Are you okay?" he asked softly watching her closely.

She nodded "I'm good" she whispered leaning forward and kissing his cheek so lightly that he questioned whether she had even touched him.

"Good" he murmured "Jenny, you know that I love you don't you?" he asked her.

Jenny smiled "I know. I love you too" she replied her voice quiet.

Nate smiled at her his hand touching hers in the dim light "Are you tired?" he asked her gently.

Jenny shook her head "Not really… I'm actually pretty hungry though" she told him.

He chuckled "What do you want to eat?" he asked her sitting up slightly.

Jenny shrugged "I'm thinking chocolate cake" she replied grinning at him as she wrapped a sheet around her as she clambered out of bed.

"I assume you actually have some here and that you aren't going to make me go out and get some" he inquired.

Jenny stuck her tongue out "I already have it, I know you don't like going to the shops for me after last time" Jenny informed him.

_*Flashback* _

"Please, please, please" she pouted her hands clasped together as if she were praying.

Nate laughed shaking his head "No, you should have asked me when I was on my way here" he informed her, his arms folded.

Jenny sighed "But I really need it" she moaned.

"You never really _need_ ice cream Jenny. You just want it" he replied.

Jenny placed her hands on her hips irritably "Fine I really, really, really _want _some then" she said plonking herself on his lap and pressing her lips to the part of skin beneath his ear "Please" she murmured.

Nate moved so that Jenny was laying down on the sofa and he was on top of her, he kissed her lips softly "You really want the ice cream?" he asked her his mouth sliding down to her neck and nipping softy at the smooth skin there.

Jenny giggled as she used one of her hands to lift his face so he was looking at her "If it isn't too much trouble" she replied kissing him harshly on his lips.

Nate smiled "Actually it is" he told her his grin wicked as he leant up off of her and resumed sitting in his seat to watch TV.

Jenny opened her mouth "I can't believe you would do that! Pretending to be nice and then taking it back" she exclaimed staring at him.

He shrugged "Girls do that all the time" he informed her.

_*End of Flashback* _

Nate laughed "That's right" he said.

Jenny smiled and she wandered off into the kitchen, she was just placing the slices of cake on plates when she felt his arms creep around her waist and his lips fix themselves to the space between her neck and shoulder.

Jenny closed her eyes slowly and turned her head back slightly so that she could capture her lips with his. Nate moved her so that they were face to face; his arms now around the small of her back and her arms clutched the top, muscled part of his arms. His tongue forced its way into her mouth which was now open slightly from her surprise and his speed, he moved his hands so that they were able to lift her from the waist onto the kitchen counter, she laughed quietly at this wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth fitted against her mouth again as though it were a key fitting a lock.

***

Jenny allowed her eyes to peel themselves open slowly as she noticed the bright sunlight that was somehow flooding into her bedroom. She sat up in bed noticing the absence of a certain someone that had fallen asleep next to her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and climbed out, her body was now covered with the shirt that Nate had been wearing the evening before – clearly being used because the lack of suitable bed wear she could find previously. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and discovered Nate sat on the couch eating the chocolate cake she herself had wanted to eat last night- admittedly she had found a much more appealing dessert.

She took the seat next to him on the couch "Morning" he said happily the corners of his mouth chocolate stained. Jenny smiled at him and using her thumb wiped them off.

"Good morning" she mumbled tiredly. "What time is it?" she asked him observing the fact he had found the time to shower.

"10.00 am, I woke up kind of early I guess" he replied placing some of the cake on a fork and offering it to her.

Jenny opened her mouth and took a bite and smiled "That is some good cake" she said softly savouring it. She looked at him "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked him her face confused suddenly.

Nate shrugged grinning "I phoned in sick, I thought we could go to central park or something today" he informed her.

Jenny nodded "That sounds perfect" she said planting a kiss on his cheek. "I better get ready" she told him standing up and stretching causing the shirt that was already far to short to ride even further up her thighs.

Nate's eyes darkened "I think you look fine" he replied.

Jenny laughed "Of course you do, I doubt the rest of New York is going to agree with you though" she said bending down and kissing him slowly. "I'll be ready soon enough" she added.

Nate nodded and continued to eat his cake; Jenny made her way into the bathroom.

About a half hour later and Jenny was dressed and ready to have a romantic day with her boyfriend who all of a sudden had become rather indulged in something else.

"Come on Nate, it'll still be here once you get back" Jenny sighed trying to pry her boyfriend away.

"Just let me finish this chapter" he mumbled distractedly.

Jenny rolled her eyes "Edward and Bella can wait Nate, I on the other hand am rather impatient so if you could speed up" she replied.

Nate looked up at her and groaned "Fine, I'll stop reading it. But I have decided something" he informed her.

Jenny looked at him expectantly "And that is?" she asked him as he put his coat on.

"That I am most definitely team Jacob" he said grinning at her.

Jenny's eyes widened "You can't be team _Jacob. _If you are you going to be team Jacob then I might have to break up with you. Couples have broken up over smaller things than this"

Nate pushed a kiss on her forehead "Don't be silly, you don't need to break up with me. Just agree that I am correct and that will be fine" he replied jokingly.

Jenny smiled ruefully "You aren't right" she said pointing a finger in his face.

Nate shrugged "Come on we better get going. _Jacob _and Bella will be waiting for me when we get back" he said and swiftly moved towards the door to avoid an evil look from his girlfriend.

***

"See that one looks like a hippo" Jenny said pointing up at the sky. Nate and Jenny were laying on the grass in Central Park staring at clouds.

Nate wrinkled his forehead as he frowned "I think it looks more like a lump if I'm honest" he replied.

Jenny turned her face towards him "You aren't exactly imaginative are you?" she asked him.

Nate smiled "I guess not. But you can be imaginative for the both of us" he said.

Jenny smiled and leant forward and kissed him "I guess I can" she whispered.

Nate sat up for a moment "Jenny, you know last night?" he asked her watching her hair blowing in the breeze.

Jenny looked at him "Yes I think I recall it" she responded playfully watching him.

"Did you, you know _enjoy _it?" he asked her his body language uncomfortable.

Jenny pretended to think about it for a second and then seeing his waiting expression she smiled "Of course I did, I mean I haven't got a huge comparison to make, but as it goes I think it was pretty special" she informed him, placing her hand over his.

Nate grinned "Good" he murmured "Is there something else on your mind?" he asked her – she wasn't actually that strange but he could tell that something was playing on her mind.

Jenny laid back down on the ground "Um well my dad gets back tomorrow" she mumbled.

Nate looked at her "Okay?" he said his tone questioning.

"Well I was thinking that you could come over to the Bass/Van Der Woodsen/Humphrey household and we could tell him about… us" she replied staring up at him.

Nate smiled "Of course, what time does he get back?" he asked her.

Jenny thought "About 7, so if you come at like 8 then that should be fine" she said.

He nodded "Okay I'll be there. You know we should do this more often" he commented.

Jenny wrinkled her noise "Do what?"

He smiled taking her hand as he laid back down "Just be boyfriend and girlfriend" he told her.

Jenny smiled uncertainly as the thought of telling Rufus filled her mind, if only things were going to be as simple as he thought.

***

Jenny and Nate had left the park and decided to Nate's house in case Dan had got back to the loft. They were currently sitting on Nate's sofa and Jenny's legs were resting on top of Nate's.

"I'm bored" Jenny muttered as they watched a Friends re-run on the TV.

Nate looked at her "Well what do you want to do?" he asked her running his hand casually along her jean glad leg.

Jenny grinned wickedly at him and leant forward to enable her to whisper something in his ear.

He chuckled his tone low "You want to do that now?" he asked her slight ly surprised.

Jenny nodded grinning at him, he quirked his eyebrow "Well if you're sure" he said.

"Oh God" Jenny muttered breathlessly.

Nate grunted as he moved "Could you move your leg?" he asked mumbling.

"No because I'll fall over and then you'll win" she informed him wobbling slightly as she attempted to slide her foot onto a different red circle on the mat.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed to play twister – you get so competitive" he replied.

Jenny stuck her tongue out "No, you just always lose" she responded "Just spin the spinner" she said.

Nate spun the spinner and looked at her "Mm" he said thoughtfully.

"What?" Jenny asked growing impatient.

Nate leant forward slightly so that his face was closer to Jenny's and he pushed a kiss on her lips a kiss that was so surprising it caused Jenny to tumble backwards so she was laying on the mat.

Jenny manoeuvred her arms around his neck to kiss him harder "I bet the spinner didn't tell you to do that did it?" she asked him as Nate rested his forehead on hers.

Nate shrugged grinning stupidly "Actually me and the spinner are old friends he likes to do me favours" he informed her kissing her again.

"Well I am sorry to interrupt…" a voice said from the door way of the room they were currently in.

They both looked up and were somewhat relieved to see Chuck standing there his eyebrow raised quizzically and a smug smile playing on his lips.

Nate stood up suddenly and brushed down his marginally crumpled shirt "Hi Chuck" he mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Afternoon Nate, feeling better?" he asked sarcastically.

Jenny sat up on the twister mat tapping her thighs as she watched this conversation play out.

Nate blushed "Yep. Thanks" he said nodding.

"So you and the Humphrey are back on? I must say she is a better choice than some of your other… _conquests_" Chuck answered.

Jenny and Nate both cringed at the word conquests "Thanks Chuck, I feel extremely complimented" Jenny said standing up next to Nate.

Chuck grinned "I aim to please. Anyway I came over to let you know that Blair and I are having a small get together this evening, and invite you over if you weren't to sick" he told Nate looking at Jenny when he said the word sick as though she had concocted the lie.

Nate nodded "Um sure. I guess" he replied.

Chuck indicated to Jenny "Of course the slightly better Humphrey can also come. If she wants to" he added.

"Actually I was already coming, Blair invited me the other day but knowing you want me there Chuck really makes me happy" she said leaning forward to place a condescending pat on his shoulder.

Chuck laughed "Of course. Well I'll see you two at 7, I'm sure you'll find _something_ to do to pass the time" he said watching the Nate grow more annoyed by the second.

"Uh huh" Jenny said "Bye Chuck" she stated hoping that he would take the hint - it was practically an elephant trampling over his face.

Nate looked at her "So looks like we have plans for tonight" he said smiling tiredly at her.

Jenny placed an arm around his waist "Don't worry it'll be fun" she told him uncertainly.

"Yep pretending that we aren't dating in front of everyone that doesn't know for a whole night will be just amazing" he grumbled.

Jenny pinched his hip "Well I guess this would be a good opportunity to tell our friends – then we can move on to my dad" she said.

Nate looked at her "I thought you wanted to tell him first" he questioned.

Jenny shrugged "Might as well start the fun tonight" she replied placing her head on his shoulder sighing.

He bent his head and kissed her slowly "Shall we get back to twister?" he asked her.

Jenny laughed "Why bother when we know I'm going to win? I can think of something much better to do" she informed him moving so that she had the ability to gently shove him on the chair behind him.

Nate's eyes widened "Mm I agree" he whispered as she placed her self on top of him and he placed a finger under her chin to pull her face towards his.

* * *

TBC

Love it? Hate it?

Just leave a little review :) x


	5. It’s Not My Party

I hope you like it! Bit of a struggle to get this done, but here we are.

* * *

It's Not My Party But I'll Cry if I Want To

"So is Nate taking you tonight?" Serena asked Jenny who was currently helping Serena style her hair.

Jenny didn't look up "I'm not sure actually" she replied.

"Why would Nate be taking her anywhere?" Dan asked entering Jenny's new bedroom without even knocking.

Jenny looked up suddenly and accidently poking Serena's head with the curling tongs.

"Ow" Serena mumbled and Jenny looked at her apologetically.

"Me and Nate we're friends again, and he said he might give me a ride that's all" Jenny replied her head bobbing up and down nervously.

Serena attempted to hide the snort that came out at the 'give me a ride' comment and looked at the floor.

Dan nodded "Oh… that's nice" he replied smiling at Jenny.

Jenny nodded "Uh huh. Anyway I better get back to Serena's hair" she mumbled and turned back around.

Serena looked at her and Jenny shrugged "I'll tell him later don't worry" she replied edgily.

Serena sighed somehow she doubted that telling everyone was going to be as easy as Jenny was hoping.

A few minutes later Jenny had finished Serena's hair "There you go all done" Jenny said holding up a mirror for her friend.

Serena grinned "It looks great thanks Jenny" Serena said happily.

Jenny smiled "Of course it does. Anyway is there a particular male suitor all this effort is for?" she asked and Serena blushed – which Jenny decided must have been a first for Serena Van Der Woodsen.

"Not really, I just want to look nice" Serena replied biting her lip.

Jenny raised her eyebrow "You always look amazing, you know that" she commented.

Serena smiled thankfully "Well for the moment I'm officially on the market. But we'll see" she said grinning.

Jenny laughed "Come on we better get going, or we'll be late for the party" she replied as she grabbed her purse and opened her bedroom door only to be greeted by Nate.

Jenny grinned warmly "Hey" she said softly, still amazed that a guy this perfect loved her.

"Hey" he replied handing her a bunch of pink and white roses "Don't worry Dan has already left" he informed her when she looked nervous.

She smiled "Mm so I guess it's okay if I do this" she said leaning forward and allowing her red painted lips to brush across his.

Serena cleared her throat "Cool it on the PDA guys, I'm still here you know" she told them making a sickened face.

Nate looked at her as if he hadn't noticed her presence "Oh hi Serena" he said waving at her "Do you need a ride?" he asked her.

Serena smiled "That would actually be really handy" she replied.

Jenny smiled "Come on, we better get going" she told them both as Nate grabbed her hand leading her out of the room.

Serena rolled her eyes at the pair – they were cute but very sickening.

***

Blair pulled open the door and smiled what was actually a sincere smile at her friends "Oh thank God, people I actually like" she said dragging them in.

Dan approached Nate and Jenny "Hey guys"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her brother "I didn't even know you were coming" she commented.

He shrugged "Vanessa kind of dragged me here, a lot of people from NYU were invited" he replied.

Jenny nodded "I'm glad you here actually, because I wanted to tell you something" Jenny started with a quick sideways glance to Nate.

Dan watched her expectantly "Okay…"

"Well Nate and I, well we're kind of…" Jenny floundered.

"We're a couple" Nate finished for her.

Dan looked pissed "What?" he asked his voice on the verge of shouting.

"We're dating each other" Jenny repeated her voice quiet.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Dan shouted at her drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

Jenny wasn't sure what to say "It's different this time Dan" she said the shake to her voice overwhelmingly obvious.

Dan rolled his eyes "He's still the same guy, he's still older than you. He has still had sex with all of your friends" he said.

Nate opened his mouth "Hey – don't say it like I've cheated on Jenny. That was a long time ago and I would never cheat on her" he informed Dan his own voice beginning to get annoyed.

Dan shrugged "Just because you are some charming older guy that can fool my _little_ sister, doesn't mean you can fool me" he replied.

Jenny looked at him "Why are you acting like I am a stupid, naïve little kid? I'm not as stupid as you think Dan" she said tears clouding her eyes.

Dan put his hands up exasperated "Well that's clearly not true, you're dating a guy who treats girls like they are worthless and moves from girl to girl within a week. Don't act like I am not right" he replied.

Jenny felt one tear fall down her face, as Nate stepped in between her and Dan "I don't think you understand how I feel about your sister – I love her" Nate told Dan laying his somewhat battered heart on his sleeve.

This only seemed to incense Dan more and caused him to punch Nate across the mouth.

Nate had taken a lot of punches so he didn't fall down, but his lip did begin to bleed. Jenny took Nate's and pulled him towards the kitchen ignoring her brother completely.

She sat Nate down on a chair and got some ice "I'm so sorry" she whispered placing the towel she had wrapped around the ice on his mouth.

He winced "Its okay" he mumbled "Its not you fault"

Jenny stroked his cheek "We should have just stayed at home" she said.

Nate shrugged "Oh well at least the evening can't get any worse" he said hopefully as he held on to her waist as she checked his lip.

"It looks okay and it's stopped bleeding now. I think you'll live" Jenny informed him her hand still resting on his cheek.

Nate smiled only a bit because it hurt "You know what would make it even better…" he said and Jenny kissed him gently understanding what he meant.

"So it is true then?"

Jenny looked around and her face fell for the second time that evening "Oh hi" she muttered moving away from Nate.

Vanessa grinned sarcastically "I suppose you didn't expect to see me at one of these parties. Thanks for being mature guys and telling me to my face" she said.

Jenny folded her arms "We told Dan first, we were going to tell you as well but like you said we didn't know you were coming. Besides it's not really any of your business – me and you barely speak anymore and neither do you and Nate, so sorry if you weren't top of our list" Jenny said she was so tired of everyone acting as if her relationship involved them when it didn't.

"Actually Nate and I spoke on the phone last weekend. Already lying to you? I guess some things never change" Vanessa informed Jenny cruelly.

Jenny looked at Nate and she really expected him to tell her Vanessa was lying – but he didn't instead he remained in his seat and looked to the floor uncomfortably.

Jenny placed the ice on the counter "Excuse me" she mumbled and she left the kitchen.

***

Jenny was sat outside Blair's house on the door steps, she was thankful that Blair lived in such an elite area – at least no one could see her sitting there crying.

She felt him sit beside her but she didn't look "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him her voice tired and sad.

She felt him break deeply "Because I didn't think it even mattered" he admitted "She called me and asked me to go for lunch and I said no" he explained.

Jenny stared at him "She asked you out?"

Nate nodded "I had assumed that she was over… us you know, but obviously she isn't and I don't know after last time I didn't want you to have to worry about Vanessa" he said and he put his arm around her waist.

Jenny nodded she kind of understood "I wouldn't have worried" she said.

"Yes you would, and you'd have every right to. I know I hurt you before and I couldn't stand the thought of doing it again" he answered his voice even as he pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not mad anymore" she whispered.

Nate smiled "Good, I hate it when you are mad at me" he murmured kissing her forehead.

Jenny smiled "Me too. Do you think we should go back inside?" she asked him.

"We can if you like" he replied.

Jenny nodded "I would like to, I don't want to let Dan and Vanessa ruin our evening" she informed him getting up.

Nate stood up as well and took her hand "Alright then" he said slightly uncertain of Jenny's determination.

As they re entered the party people turned to stare at them and rather than ignore their faces Jenny did something that was slightly un-Jenny behaviour. She grabbed Nate by the neck and kissed him hard on his lips, people gasped and grabbed their phones to be the first to post proof on gossip girl.

Nate looked at her as she pulled a way a rather large grin on her face, and he laughed if giving the 'people' what they wanted meant kissing his girlfriend then who was he to complain.

***

The rest of the party had gone quite smoothly and Jenny had decided that rather than go home and face Dan she'd stay at Nate's for the evening. They were both about to be greeted by a rather surprising visitor.

Jenny yawned "I am so tired, I feel like I could sleep for a month" she mumbled as they walked through the door.

Nate grabbed her at her waist so that his chin was resting on top of her head "It's probably all that champagne you drank" he said.

Jenny turned so that she was facing him; his hands remained on her waist "I'm not drunk. It's just been a long night" she replied.

Nate nodded "Yes it has" he answered kissing her lips.

"Well hello Nathaniel"

They pulled apart and Jenny looked around, she wasn't exactly sure who this man was but by Nate's reaction and the mans stern expression she imagined tat he and Nate didn't get on all that well.

"Grandfather" Nate replied dryly.

Jenny smiled nervously as Nate's grandfather continued to stare at her. "Are you going to introduce me to your _friend_?" his grandfather asked.

Nate nodded "This is Jenny – my girlfriend" he replied.

His grandfather raised his eyebrow "Another girlfriend? We're just flying through them at a rate of knots this year" he commented cruelly.

Nate sighed "What are you doing here?" he asked, his arms folded.

"I was talking to your mother" he informed him. "Also Tripp's campaign is in a crucial stage, and you should really be helping him out" he told him and then looked at Jenny "But I notice you've had some distractions. She's no Blair – but at least she isn't that other one that Vanessa girl. Goodnight Nathaniel" he said and nodded at them both as he left the house.

Jenny looked at Nate "Should I feel complimented by that last comment?" she asked him smiling slightly.

Nate smiled "Definitely. It's the nicest thing he's said in my presence" he replied pulling off his coat and hanging it up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded "Yeh, it's just my family you know" he sighed. "Come on lets go to bed" he said.

Jenny nodded, tonight had been incredibly intense and Jenny smiled she was so lucky to have Nate – whatever happened she knew that they'd be able to get through it together.

* * *

TBC

Cheesy line at the end - but still lol

Read and Review


	6. When You Least Expect It

I've had this on my comp for ages and didn't realise that I hadn't posted it. What an idiot.

Please Enjoy :)

* * *

When You Least Expect It…

Nate opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the musky light that enveloped his bedroom; he turned his head so that he could look at Jenny who was currently sleeping peacefully next to him. Her back was bare and it had a slight glow to it in the darkness, her light blonde hair covered her shoulders and her face was towards him her mouth slightly open in a cute little girl way.

His palm slid down her back and it was warm and soft, he smiled as he noticed her nose twitch and her left eye open, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing I just woke up early that's all" he whispered back.

Jenny smiled "And you decided that you needed to wake me up?"

"I didn't think that would wake you up" he explained leaning towards her and pressing a kiss on her shoulder.

Jenny opened her eyes "What time is it?" she asked.

Nate looked at the clock over her shoulder "Its 7.00 am" he answered.

She grimaced "You woke me up at 7 on a Saturday?" she moaned.

"Sorry" he answered smiling widely at her, not looking remotely apologetic.

Jenny pulled the sheet that was covering her and wrapped it loosely round herself "I'll be back in a second" she told him.

Nate laid back down, he really loved waking up next to Jenny as nice as it was hearing her talk about her latest fashion design or how excited she was for senior year, or even about something lame that was on TV it was different when she laid there asleep. He could appreciate the freckles that were spattered across her nose, the way her hair slid down over her eyes and the curve of her back.

Jenny re entered the room and jumped into the bed and pushed his lips forcefully her breath was incredibly minty and made Nate want to lick his lips.

"My dad gets back today" she stated lying down next to him.

"Your thinking about your dad right now?" he asked her frowning.

Jenny nodded "Yep that kind of incestuous thing really does it for me" she replied sarcastically.

"Dan has been looking rather buff these days" he mused, chuckling.

Jenny looked at him "Could you actually be any gayer? All those late nights with Chuck really do something to you" she joked. "Besides Dan hates you right now. Looks like you only have one boyfriend at the moment"

Nate grinned and leant forward as he started tickling her Jenny swatted at him "No Nate, please don't do that" she warned.

Nate raised his arms "Okay I won't" he promised "Anyway back to your dad. What time does he get back?" he asked her.

Jenny shrugged "In about an hour I think" she told him. "We should tell him straight away before Dan tells him" she added.

"But that means we'll have to get dressed really soon and won't have time to _you know_" he said wigging his eyebrows.

Jenny rolled her eyes "Sorry sailor that's just the way it us" she replied. "I'm going to get showered now" she informed him climbing out of bed again.

As she was leaving the bedroom she looked at him "Are you coming or not?" she asked him a playful smile bursting on her face as she watched his eyes light up.

"Will you stop pacing please?" Nate asked her as he lounged in one of the extremely comfy seats that lived in the Lily's penthouse.

Jenny stared at him "No. I can't. I'm nervous" she told him.

"It's just your dad, he likes me" he replied.

"Do you remember last year, that whole fashion show party thing – ringing any bells?"

Nate nodded "My dad _hates _you. And now he's going to know that you deflowered his little girl" Jenny said.

"Wow what a greeting" Rufus said dryly as Nate shifted in the chair that had suddenly become a lot less comfortable.

Jenny opened her mouth "Um that was metaphor for um" she mumbled.

Lily laughed "We all know what that metaphor means Jenny" she said.

Jenny blushed "Me and Nate actually wanted to talk to you dad" she again mumbled.

Rufus nodded "Go ahead" he stated sitting down across from Nate who was staring at his shoes.

"Well Nate and I are dating" she said simply.

Rufus nodded "Yeh I got that" he replied. He looked at Nate "I sincerely hope that you intentions are honourable Nate, and you won't do you what you did last time" he said to Nate who nodded in return.

"No of course I won't, I really do love your daughter sir" Nate answered.

Even Jenny laughed at the sir part of that sentence. Rufus nodded "Okay well, I suppose that this is okay, I'll just pretend that I heard something else as I entered my home" he told them.

Jenny hugged her dad "Great! Anyway how was your trip?" she asked him and Lily.

Lily smiled blissfully "It was amazing Jenny, honestly the suite was lovely" Lily answered.

Jenny grimaced and Nate piped up "How was the rest of Paris" he asked them attentively.

Lily and Rufus exchanged childish grins "Well we didn't see that much of it actually" Lily replied.

Nate eyes widened as Jenny made a groaning sound "Okay then glad the trip was good. Nate and I have to go now" she said quickly pulling him off of his seat and dragging him towards the door.

Once they were outside she shuddered "I really didn't need to know that information about my dad" she said.

"I didn't expect that question to provoke such an answer" he replied smiling at her.

"I don't know why you're laughing, you just called my dad sir, who do you think he is?" she asked him.

He shrugged "I was just being polite" he answered.

Jenny smiled and took his hand "Anyway we've finally got this whole thing sorted; now we just need to worry about you abandoning me for college" she muttered.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead "Hey, I'm not abandoning you" he murmured "Besides it's only a small trip on the subway" he added kissing her softly.

Jenny nodded "I know but it won't be the same" she said wrapping her arms round his waist.

He stared at her "Sure it will, do you want to know why? Because I love you and nothing is going to change that" he told her, his eyes boring into hers.

Jenny smiled and kissed him "You are so smooth" she whispered pulling away.

Nate shrugged "I know" he replied smiling. "If you like you can come with me today and take a tour around Columbia" he offered.

Jenny smiled "Sure, and then I can finally see your new apartment" she said happily.

"Wow, this place is like amazing" she Jenny said chucking her bag on the sofa, which was sleek leather. "A perfect little bachelor pad" she commented smiling at him.

Nate smiled "Except I'm not a bachelor. I would describe it as my manly pad" he informed her.

Jenny smirked "Because that doesn't make you sound gay at all" she laughed wandering off through another door in the apartment.

"Oh my God, you have an en suite and the shower is huge!" she exclaimed.

Nate laughed as she came back out and entered his bedroom area "This is nice very _plush" _she said as she bounced on the bed. "Very bouncy as well" she laughed.

"Because all 19 year old boys need a bouncy bed" he said.

Jenny shrugged "I know what you're like" she replied smiling knowingly.

Jenny eyes widened as she looked out into his living room "You have a pool table. Dude this place is AMAZING" she said running over to it.

Nate raised his eyebrows "Dude?"

Jenny smiled "It's my _man pad_ terminology" she told him. "Let's play"

Nate grinned "Really?"

Jenny nodded "What are you afraid I might kick your butt at pool?" she asked him picking up a cue and chalked it.

Nate rolled his eyes "You could never beat me, I am the king of pool" he replied picking up his own cue.

A little while later and Jenny was beating Nate and she only needed to pot the black he stood behind her his breath touching her neck. "You're not going to do it" he whispered.

Jenny ignored him "Don't think you Nate Archibald charms are going to affect me" she told him.

"Would I ever do that?" he asked his hand sliding across her back.

Jenny turned around "Yes you would" she replied and kissed his neck hard.

Nate grinned, "Well maybe I could find another way to distract you" he murmured.

Jenny watched him "How're you going to do that?" she asked running her finger down his collar.

Nate placed his arms around her waist and placed her on the pool table his hand sliding up her thigh "I'll let you win this game" he told her "Only if I get to win you" he whispered kissing her lips gently.

Jenny nodded "I guess I can let that happen" she replied pulling his face to hers.

Jenny pulled one of Nate's oversized t-shirts over her head and brushed her hair. She left the bathroom and walked into Nate's living room where he sat asleep on the sofa.

Jenny smiled he looked so cute, he was wearing a dressing gown and his head was resting on the head rest behind him with his arms folded. She walked into his kitchen and poured herself a glass of water she looked over at his refrigerator and saw a picture of them together clipped on by a magnet. It was taken about a month ago and they were on the beach. Jenny grinned as she sipped her drink.

She heard a knock on the door and she ran to answer it as she did so she received an interested look from Chuck. "I didn't know you'd be here" he said but not in his usual sarcastic tone.

Jenny nodded "Are you okay?" she asked him understanding immediately that something was wrong.

"Where's Nate?" he asked ignoring her question.

Jenny pointed to the lounge and followed Chuck towards the sofa as they entered Nate stirred and opened his eyes and looked at them with a confused expression

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

Chuck looked at the floor "It's your grandfather Nate, he's dead" he said bluntly it was supposed to be so harsh but he didn't know how else to say it.

Jenny looked at him shock and then at Nate who's face had paled and he was now silent, "I need to go and see my mom" he said quietly.

Jenny nodded "Okay, I'll go home…" she said, she didn't want to get in the way.

Nate shook his head "No. I want you to come with me" he told her firmly.

Jenny nodded "Of course, if that's what you want. We better change" she murmured.

Chuck looked at Jenny "I'll let you take care of him. Let me know if you need anything" he told her.

Jenny eyes creased with what seemed to be a grateful smile "Thanks I will" she whispered running a hand through her hair.

Chuck then did something strange and patted Jenny on her shoulder and gave her a quick hug before he left.

Jenny went into Nate's bedroom and found him sat on his bed a shirt tangled in his hands; his shoulders were shaking with the tears that were flying from his eyes. Jenny had never seen a man cry – ever she wasn't sure what she should do she walked over to him and sat down next to him wordlessly. He didn't react to her but she placed her arm around him and he fell into her his head on her chest as she held him. His arms wrapped tightly around waist and Jenny stroked his head softly.

"Everything's going to be okay" she whispered uselessly.

* * *

Read and Review :)


	7. I'm Still Here

I am so sorry that I haven't updated my stories in forever. I just got bogged down by life I guess. But here is chapter 7 it's short, but better than nothing right?

* * *

**I'm Still Here**

Jenny had been wrong. Nothing had been alright, not since Nate's grandfather had died. It had been three weeks since Chuck had told them the news and Nate was no closer to dealing with it now than he had been then. The funeral had been hard; Nate had been expressionless throughout and ignored the majority of his family whilst Jenny had just stood there clueless as to what to do. It was as though the moments they spent together now were a struggle and as though Nate would rather be alone. Jenny hadn't expected it to be easy, but she hadn't expected it to be this hard.

Nate hadn't bothered attending a single one of his first lectures; he spent most of his time at his apartment. Jenny spent a lot of evenings there in an awkward silence.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked him standing up from the couch.

He shrugged "No" he grunted at her continuing to watch TV.

Jenny sighed and went into the kitchen she didn't want to feel resentment towards Nate but she couldn't help but feel useless as she watched her once happy boyfriend change into someone else. His family weren't even trying to help him and it seemed to have been left to her and Chuck.

She poured herself some juice and went back into the living room "Why are you even here?" Nate asked her sourly. Jenny could tell that he had been drinking throughout the day but had chosen to ignore it.

"Because I'm worried about you" she told him staring in her glass.

"Why it's not like anybody else cares" he muttered.

She slid her palm over his hand "You know that's not true" she whispered.

He moved his hand away "Just leave Jenny, I don't need you here" he told her the volume of his voice increasing.

"Fine I'll leave. I hope that when I come back you've drunk yourself to death, because than you can see you grandfather again" she told him angrily, surprising herself.

Nate's eyes widened and he stood up "Don't talk about him; you don't deserve to talk about him. You're just some Brooklyn slut" he shouted at her.

Jenny closed her eyes "Don't you dare talk to me like that" she told him raising her finger.

"Fuck you" he muttered walking into his bedroom "You're a bitch Jenny Humphrey"

Jenny left his apartment quickly and leant against his door outside. She couldn't bring herself to believe that just a couple of weeks ago he had been happy, they had been in love with one another. Now he seemed so far from that person. Jenny slid down to the floor overwhelmed by tears. She had spent too many nights feeling like this. Nate needed help.

"I didn't know who else to call" Jenny said quietly pulling her cardigan tighter around herself.

Chuck nodded "No I'm glad you called me. I'm sorry Jenny – Nate's just wasted he doesn't know what he's saying or what he's doing" he reassured her tapping her hand.

"How do I help him?" she whispered.

Chuck shrugged "You just have to be there. Like Blair was for me" he said.

Jenny looked at him; she knew that Chuck wasn't exactly a man for revealing his feelings to people so she appreciated his honesty.

"The first thing we need to do his bring him back to the Upper East Side. He can't hide out at his apartment anymore. It's doing him no good" he told her.

Jenny nodded "How are you going to make him come back?" she asked.

Chuck shrugged "Just leave that to me, I'll figure something out" he promised her. "You better get home – you look shattered" he said.

Jenny nodded. She realised now how bizarre life could be she never thought that she would be asking Chuck for help – or Nate was the one of the pair that she would be scared of.

By the time Jenny got back to the penthouse, everybody was already asleep she placed her keys on the table and hung her jacket up. She was on the way to her bedroom when Eric distracted her.

"Jenny… your home" he said from his bedroom.

Jenny nodded "Obviously" she said smiling at him. Her smile looked tired around the edges.

"How's Nate?" he asked her now standing in his doorway.

Jenny shrugged "The same. Worse maybe, I don't know how to help him anymore" she sighed. "I'm really tired – but I'll talk to you tomorrow" she promised.

Jenny entered her bedroom, it now felt somewhat unfamiliar to her, the bed that hadn't been slept in in weeks seemed foreign now. She changed into a pair of pyjamas and slid under the covers, for the first time in a long time Jenny felt lonely without someone to share it with.

Nate sat on his couch; he placed the joint between his lips and breathed in a taste that he hadn't tasted in a long time. He felt the familiar feeling of numbness coming over him as he stared vacantly at the ceiling. He didn't want to feel anything, he didn't want to be sad about his grandfather and he didn't want to feel guilt about how he was treating Jenny. He remained still for a moment before leaning forward and drinking some more of the whiskey in front of him. His throat burned from the taste but he swallowed it down.

Chuck entered that apartment quietly and sat next to him "Come on Nate, we're going on a little trip" he told him a familiar smirk resting on his lips.

Nate nodded grinning back, happy to see the old side of his friend return "Where to?" he asked a noticeable slur to his voice.

Once Nate was in Chuck's limo he had pretty much passed out, which made Chuck's life a lot easier. He was taking him back to his suite and he was going to stay there until he sorted out his life, Chuck knew from experience that running away from the pain was going to help Nate he needed to move on before he stopped being himself completely.

Jenny walked into the kitchen for breakfast and sat down at the table with Eric and Dan, they both stared at her for a while not knowing what to say. "What?" she asked, picking bits off a piece of toast.

"Nothing" Dan mumbled.

Eric tapped the table with is fingers "We should go out today, do some shopping or something – catch up" he suggested to Jenny.

She looked up "Sure that sounds like fun" she told him smiling. It had been a long time since she had spent a day not thinking about how Nate was feeling.

Eric smiled "Good" he said.

"So when does your semester start at fashion college?" he asked her as they browsed through a collection of dresses.

"In a week or so" she said "I haven't designed anything though" she told him suddenly worried about her pending attendance at college.

"I wouldn't worry you are an amazing designer, you'll come up with something before then" he told her.

"I hope so" she replied. "You should get that shirt, it's really nice" Jenny said pointing at a checked shirt not too far from them.

Eric looked at it "Well you are the fashion expert" he said smiling at her.

Jenny giggled "Exactly" she said.

Jenny and Eric joined the longest queue they had ever seen and waited to pay for Eric's purchases, Jenny's phone bleated its familiar ring tone and she pressed the green button on it.

"Hello" she said down the line, fiddling with her necklace.

"It's Chuck"

Jenny wrinkled her nose "Oh hi. What's up?" she asked him, waiting for the reason for his call.

"Nate's at my suite, I think it'd be best if you didn't see him for a while though, he's pretty pissed right now" Chuck told her his voice serious.

"Okay. Call me if he gets any better" she told him and then ended the call.

Eric looked at her expectantly "Nate's staying at Chuck's suite" she said finally. "I think he and I are on a break right now" she added her voice quiet.

Eric touched her elbow "It'll be okay. Things will be back to normal soon" he said.

Jenny nodded "Yeh I hope so" then she smiled "Anyway I don't want to be sad anymore, let's just be happy" she told him nudging her shoulder against his.

* * *

I'd love for you to read and review :)


End file.
